Officer 825
by ItsClaStevOffical
Summary: Jane causes quite a stir at the new coffee house, and Maura finds herself in trouble! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You have nobody to blame but yourself, Detective." Dr Maura Isles spoke candidly, as she always did, whilst she walked alongside her friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli. The darker of the two brooded as she sulked beside her.

"Maura," Jane whined, her hand raking through her wild hair as she battled with the breeze to keep it under control. "It's not fair."

"It is harsh," Maura agreed, "However, since you threw the first punch, you can hardly complain. You'll just have to chew it up."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Suck."

"Pardon?" Dr Isles stopped dead in her tracks. A brief image of the detective naked and demanding pulsed through her mind, and elsewhere. It wasn't the first time such an image had prevailed, and she did her best not to blush when the Detective fixed her chocolate, melted and dripping in sex, eyes on her a moment later.

"Its 'suck it up' Maur, not chew it up." Jane offered with a grin. Maura Isles was the most intelligent woman she knew and yet, she was such a dork, and Jane loved it really, even if she did like to pretend otherwise. Jane loved many things about Maura. A lot of them she tried not to think about.

"Oh, well do that too then." They reached the bank of elevators. "I'll see you for lunch maybe?"

"Sure," Rizzoli sighed, her shoulders sagging in an overexaggerated manner, one final attempt to get some sympathy from her best friend that went ignored.

~R&I~

Detective Jane Rizzoli stood stoically in full uniform, her punishment for punching Crowe square on the **nose**. The lieutenant had given her the opportunity to explain her actions and reasoning, prepared to write it off if Darren Crowe had been an ass as usual, but for whatever reason, Rizzoli took the Fifth. He had no option then but to reprimand her. One month back in uniform, pounding the beat.

She had complained and cajoled, tried every trick in the book to get out of it, and once more Cavanaugh asked for her version of events. Again she refused to explain, so here she was, out on the streets of Boston with a rookie cop for company.

"Bates, I need coffee."

"Yes, sir, I mean, ma'am, Detective," he stuttered. Detective Jane Rizzoli was a hero within the ranks. Officer Bates was unsure if this was a punishment or his lucky day.

"Oh for God's sake. There, that looks like as good a place as any." Rizzoli lengthened her stride and made her way towards 'Joe's Cup O'Joe'. It was a new place, somewhere hip and chic, somewhere Maura would like, she thought to herself. The thought made her smile as she sauntered inside and up to the counter.

The blonde with the pink tips to her hair made her way over, smiling and appraising the newest and quite frankly, hottest, officer on her beat.

"Hey, black coffee for me and something frou frou for my partner here," Jane said, thumbing over her shoulder at Bates as he caught up with her.

The barista seemed to pause, her eyes firmly on the detective. Jane considered whether there was some remnant of doughnut on her mouth and subconsciously wiped her face.

"I haven't seen you in here before, you new?" she asked, the lingering look continuing as she poured a double shot of espresso into a takeaway cup.

"Uh, no," Rizzoli replied, a little offended that anyone would consider her a newbie. "I'm actually…" she was about to say that she was a detective, but then she considered just how lame it would be to have to explain why she was in uniform, and that just wasn't a topic she was prepared to discuss. Instead, she took off her hat and placed it under her left arm and took the proffered drink. "Just working this beat for a few weeks. Officer Rizzoli, and this is Officer Bates." She thumbed at her partner over her shoulder again, and then paid for the drinks.

"Trish. See you around, officer!" the barista called as the door was about to close behind her.

~R&I~

As the day wore on Jane became increasingly bored. Wandering the streets of south Boston, she was beginning to tire of the entire thing when a call came over the radio. An argument had broken out at Joe's Cup O'Joe.

"Yeah, 825 responding." She groaned as she checked her watch. It was just a half hour of her shift left before they could take lunch. "Come on Bates, I want this dealt with in 15 minutes, you got it?"

"Got it." He rushed off ahead, leaving Jane to roll her eyes at his disappearing back.

~R&I~

Arriving back at the coffee shop, Jane found the barista from earlier standing over a woman. She sat with her back to them all, her face resting in her hands and elbows on her knees. They were arguing between them back and forth – fingers pointing and faces nose to nose.

"Alright, calm down, both of you!" Rizzoli hollered. Both women stopped their shenanigans immediately and gave her their full attention. Bates watched as the darker-haired barista gave the detective the once over – twice.

"Apparently, this woman and the barista got into it because there was an accusation of…"

"For God's sake Bates, just cut to the chase, I have dinner plans."

"Fine, Pinkie said that the blonde stole a cookie from the side there." He pointed at the bowl of wrapped chocolate chip cookies.

"Pinkie?" sneered the barista at Bates. "The name's Trish."

"Right," Rizzoli answered before she turned to face the accused. "Did you?"

"I did not!" The offended look that crossed her face was almost comical, but this was exactly the kind of thing Rizzoli knew she would hate about being back on the beat: pounding the streets and dealing with crap like this while murderers were hunting their prey. She huffed and reached for her cuffs. "Officer, there is no need to arrest me." She continued to look mortified. The blush that had covered her cheeks was now much more evident. "Can't you just look through my bag, that will prove I didn't take anything."

Before Rizzoli had the chance to speak, the barista piped up. "She put it in her pocket." Jane checked her watch. She was going to miss lunch with Maura.

"Right, stand up and put your hands against the counter, feet spread." There was a small smile now on the woman's face. And Bates was pretty sure he saw her wink at the barista. Jane placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and proceeded with the pat down. "Frisking suspects for cookies," she mumbled to herself. With no evidence of a crime, she instructed Bates to take down the woman's details.

"I am sorry, Officer. I thought she had taken them." The barista seemed contrite enough.

"Yeah well, these things happen." Rizzoli shrugged. "Can I grab another coffee? Might as well get lunch."

~R&I~

Maura Isles opened the door of her Beacon Hill home to find Jane Rizzoli sitting on her couch, still in uniform, drinking beer with her feet up on the coffee table as though she lived there. Which, she might as well do. Since being given a spare key some years back, there were very few times that Jane actually went home. The week of her period and anytime Maura had a date seemed to cover the extent of Jane not using the guest room, or as was the case just as often, Maura's bed. They liked to sit together and unwind, talk about the case or the day in general and inevitably, they would fall asleep. She had lost count of the number of times she had awoken in the arms of one Detective Jane Rizzoli. She found comfort in it at first, but now…now it was more an arousal that she didn't know what to do with, and so she had pushed it down and ignored it, refusing to even think about it.

"Hey Maur, sorry I missed lunch, wanna get dinner?"

"Sure. How was your first day?" she inquired as she removed her coat and hung it on a hook. She noticed Jane's boots left where she had obviously kicked them off and she moved them, tidily placing them together on the shoe rack, where they belonged. She thought about that, Jane belonging here. A smile appeared in an instant.

"I spent all day dealing with crap," Jane called out.

She smiled at the weary Detective. "What _nonsense_ did you have to deal with?"

Jane rubbed her face and took a last swig of her beer. "Would you believe cookie theft!? Twice Bates and I were called to that new coffee place. Twice, Maura!" she stood and moved towards the kitchen, flinging the empty bottle into the recycling. As she grabbed the refrigerator door she added, "That barista? She's got issues. You wanna beer?"

"No, water please. I need to hydrate after a busy afternoon. Three bodies I've not ruled out homicide on yet." Isles prepared herself for the potential rant that would come from Jane, and she wasn't disappointed. She smiled to herself as she realised just how well she knew and understood her companion.

"Aww man, see…this, this is what I knew would happen," Jane said, using the bottle to point at Maura. "Three potential homicides and I am frisking women for stolen cookies!"

"Frisking?" Maura asked, her interest piqued just a little more than it was when it was just nonsense that Jane was complaining about.

"Yeah, twice Maur… I told you, that barista has issues. Keeps accusing women of stealing cookies, they get into it and we get called down to assist."

"Well, I guess there could be worse things, Jane." Maura blushed as she considered the detective patting her down in search of mysteriously disappearing cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Officer Bates was waiting for her outside the precinct. He looked immaculate in his uniform. Rizzoli had barely managed a clean shirt that morning. She was grumpy. She had stayed over at Maura's the previous night, and they were enjoying breakfast together when Maura's phone rang. "Dr. Isles," she had said, her voice its usual chirpy self. Jane waited expectantly for her own to ring, so she could answer with her trademark "Rizzoli," but it didn't happen. Now Maura was driving across town in her swanky new Prius to a murder scene on the outskirts of Southie, while Jane was about to pound the beat yet again.

The day had barely started when a call came over the radio once again alerting the nearest cop to an altercation at Joe's Cup O'Joe. "825 responding," she sighed. "Come on Bates."

Entering the store, she found a group of women standing together at the till arguing back and forth once again. Officer Bates couldn't help but notice that nearly all the clientele were women; good looking women, and all of them were now looking at Officer Rizzoli.

"Hey!" she shouted at the two women that were still arguing.

"Oh, thank goodness, Officer Rizzoli. I tried to make them stop, but well, as you can see, to no avail."

"All right, first one to speak is going in these!" Rizzoli held up her handcuffs and both women stopped speaking at once, blushing instantly. "Ok, that's better. Now, there had better be a good explanation as to why my partner and I have been called out here, yet again."

"It was her fault," they both said together, pointing at one another.

~R&I~

The morgue was quiet. It was ten after seven and most of the lab staff had finished for the day, except for Maura. She sat at her desk reading through casefiles and signing off those that were now closed.

She could hear the weary thud, thud, thud of her best friend's boots as she made her way through the lab. Next would come the loud shouting for Maura's attention.

"Maur, you still here?" Dr Isles smiled to herself; so predictable, or was it that she just knew Jane as well as she knew herself? Either way, it made her happy.

"In here," she called out.

The door swung open and an exhausted Detective Rizzoli mooched inside and flopped onto the couch. "Ugh, Maura I can't take much more of this."

"Well, Jane. I am not sure that you have much of a choice." She beamed at her, her head tilting to one side.

"Thanks for the sympathy, pal." Jane kicked off her boot and reached down to rub her foot. "I must have walked 50 miles today at least."

"Jane, that's probably an exaggeration isn't it?" Maura stood and came around the desk. She leant back on her palms, her backside perched on the edge. "Would you like a foot rub when we get home?"

"God yes." Jane sighed, sitting back against the couch. "Three today, Maur."

Dr Isles was confused. Three? Jane only had two feet.

"Three frisks, I mean seriously, what is going on? Do you think there is something in the coffee?" She pulled her boot back on. Maura considered the idea that something was in the coffee and making these women behave badly.

"Of course, it's always possible. Without testing anything however, I am not sure I could agree or disagree, but it certainly does seem a little strange that so many women in such a small location have suddenly begun to act out."

"Yeah, well I tell ya…the next one that does, I am hauling them in for a full body search. That ought to put a stop to it."

"We're both off this weekend, why don't you take me down there and we can check it out on the down under?" She winked and beamed that perfect smile of hers that Jane found herself unable to say no to.

Jane needed to think about that one for a second, then it came to her. "Low down, Maur...Low down!" She stifled a smile. "Ok, I guess it's the kind of place you'd like."

~R&I~

Maura wandered in ahead of Jane and ordered them both a coffee while Jane parked the car. She took a seat by the window and looked around. There were posters advertising nights out at various bars and clubs, only one of which she had heard of. There was a women's book club that met on a Thursday evening; she thought maybe she might like to attend that. What she noticed most of all was the lack of men. There were only two, and both of them were with a group of women around their own age, quietly talking in the corner.

Jane arrived, blustering through the door, complaining about the lack of parking on the street. All heads turned in her direction, and several women began talking in hushed tones behind their hands as their eyes followed the tall detective through the pathway between tables. She plonked down in the chair opposite Maura, tossed the car keys on the table and took a look around, recognising all five of the women she had had to pat down this past week.

Jane leant across the table to speak quietly. "All quiet so far, hopefully now I am here, it will stay that way."

"Hmm, yes. It does seem to be the case," Maura answered as she noted the one thing she was sure Jane hadn't seen: a rainbow flag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The following Monday came far too soon for Jane Rizzoli, but at least it was one week of her punishment over with. She groaned as the alarm she had snoozed went off for the third time.

When her phone rang however, she jumped up. The hope that it was dispatch recalling her for homicide duty was soon dashed.

"Good morning, Jane." A rather chirpy, too chirpy for this time of day, Maura Isles.

"Morning, Maur." Her voice was sleepy. Arousing. Maura considered that. Had Jane's voice always been that way? "Maur?"

"Uh, sorry, what was that?"

"I said, do you wanna grab a coffee before work?" Jane sat up and swung her legs out of bed. She ran her hand through her hair and stretched her long limbs.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have three autopsies this morning and then some tests I need to conclude."

"I'll see you later then, Maur."

~R&I~

Rizzoli _and_ Bates were casually strolling around the neighbourhood. It had been a busy day. They had had to locate the driver of a car blocking a side street, which had turned into a fight between the driver of the car and the guy who owned the store, who was trying to unload. Following that came a mugging. Jane had given chase, but the perp was just too fast once he pushed a kid off his bike. They had barely sat their butts down for a delayed lunch when her radio crackled into life just as she was taking a bite of freshly made sandwich. She rolled her eyes and slapped the sandwich back down on the table.

Dispatch – "825?"

Rizzoli – "825." She sighed, her shoulders sagging as she listened.

Dispatch – "825 need you enroute to Joe's Cup O'Joe. Asking for you personally."

She took a last bite of her sandwich and tossed the rest in the trash, grumbling under her breath as Bates followed suit. Their shift was finished in barely 30 minutes. This was all she didn't need at the end of another boring and tiring day. Her only positive thought had been that Crowe had two black eyes when she had seen him drive past earlier.

"Another situation at Joe's?" Bates said. They were walking fast. Rizzoli wanted this dealt with once and for all. These women were turning her off coffee, and Rizzoli without coffee didn't bear thinking about.

"Yeah, and yet again we're being dragged down there to deal with it," Jane whined.

"Well, you are. I'm not sure they want me," Bates added, a slight grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rizzoli said, stopping in her tracks.

"Nothing, just…haven't you noticed how…" She gave him her infamous glare and waited. "Never mind, let's just get this over with." She nodded once and continued onwards.

The shop was busier. Word was clearly getting around that they did make great coffee. Bates went through the door first, pushing his way between customers and onlookers. But it was Rizzoli whose voice was heard above all the commotion and chatter.

"OK, what now?" she demanded, looking straight at the barista. "I and my partner here, we're getting a little frustrated with coming down here every fricking day."

"Sorry Officer," Pink Tips purred demurely, twisting a lock of her hair with her finger.

"Do you think we have nothing better to do all day than run back and forth here to deal with all of these mistaken claims…I assume someone has _stolen_ something again?" She was into a full-on rant. Someone had to shut this stupidity down once and for all. The police were busy people, they didn't have time for this shit every day, and she certainly didn't. It was like being punished twice: the uniform and this perpetual hell of coffee shop pat down!

"It isn't that this time, Officer. There's this woman that's pestering all of our customers for a sample of their drinks! I simply cannot allow that to continue," she said, pointing across the room to where the culprit sat quietly, hands in her lap, back straight.

"Are you frigging kidding me!" Jane said, stalking across the room like a woman possessed. "Maura! What the hell?" The women around them spoke quietly amongst themselves, some brazenly giving Rizzoli the once over.

"Oh Jane, thank goodness. I asked dispatch to send you urgently. I seem to be in some sort of trouble." She looked up at Jane and gave that little tilt of the head and easy smile that Jane loved so much. Jane studied her, there was mischief in her eyes.  
"Ya think?" Jane answered. A raised brow with a small smirk graced her features. "All right, on your feet. I am taking you in."

"What?" Maura exclaimed, her mouth gaping in shock. "Jane, I was trying to help."

"Maura, what did I say just the other night?" she waggled two of her fingers in an upward movement. Maura stood nervously as Jane reached for her cuffs.

"You…You're seriously going to arrest me and take me in?" she stammered. "I was just trying to help, taking samples to see if the coffee really was contaminated as you feared." Officer Rizzoli ignored her pleas, turning her around and placing the cuffs on her wrists.

"Want me to radio for a car, Rizzoli?" Bates asked, his hand already on his radio. He smiled wryly. He was pretty sure he just saw the barista wink at Dr Isles.

"No, I imagine the good doctor here has brought her own car, I'll take her in that. You ok to head back to the station? Shift's over now anyway. I'll take care of this.

~R&I~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dr Isles sat by herself in the back of her own car. Jane had refused to remove the cuffs.

Remembering back to the conversation they had had when Jane had complained about her own punishment, Jane sarcastically replied, "You only have yourself to blame, Doctor." Maura had huffed and wiggled into the seat until she was as comfortable as she could be with her hands captured behind her back. Jane pulled the seatbelt across and buckled it into place.

After several minutes of silence, with Jane weaving through the traffic at a speed much faster than Maura was comfortable with, the Doctor become concerned.

"Jane, the station isn't this way."

"Correct," Jane answered, glancing at her through the rear-view mirror. Maura was pouting. She looked sexy when she was pouting.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you in, Maura. I told you that the next person to give me trouble in that place was going to get taken in…"

"…For a full body search, yes I remember," she said quietly. A flood of arousal shot through her like a bullet from Jane's gun. She could feel an ache and was sure that her panties were now ruined. Which was a shame, she liked this set.

She had come to the conclusion, following discussions with Trish, the pink-haired barista, that there was definitely nothing in the coffee to cause women to act out. No, what the issue was, was Officer Jane Rizzoli and how 'smoking hot' she was in her uniform. The coffee shop was mainly used by gay women. Word got around that there was a hot new officer on the beat and well, the women had come up with ways of instigating a pat down. That was when Maura had decided to use the opportunity to her own advantage. She explained to Trish about her relationship with Officer Rizzoli, and between them they hatched a plan. Maura called dispatch and asked that they send Officer 825. Dispatch barely questioned it; Joe's Cup O'Joe was high on their list of memorable addresses recently.

Jane watched Maura through the mirror, and if she wasn't mistaken, Maura Isles was aroused. Just as aroused as she was. She took a left and then a right. Maura grinned to herself. She had hoped that she knew Jane well enough to know that she would never embarrass her and take her to the station in cuffs.

"Detective, you are not going to take me inside my home in handcuffs! I won't stand for it." Maura made eye contact with her through the mirror.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats, Dr Isles."

Maura pursed her lips, straightening in her seat. "Jane!"

"Maura!"

Rizzoli pulled the car into the drive and put the vehicle into park. She twisted in her seat and gave Maura her most serious glare. "Now, I will take the cuffs off, but any trouble from you and I will be forced to deal with you, are we clear?"

Maura nodded. She was still unsure exactly what Jane was up to, but she hoped they were maybe, finally on the same page. That somehow Jane had finally understood what she herself had come to acknowledge – sexual attraction. "Yes, fine." She played along, huffing at her friend.

Jane grinned and climbed out of the car. She placed her hat on her head and opened the back door. Freeing Maura from the seat belt as well as the cuffs, she guided her from the vehicle and up to the front door, keeping Maura's body between the door and her own. Fiddling with the bunch of keys, she found the one she needed and inserted it into the lock. Maura watched the long and dextrous fingers work, licking her lips as she considered what else they would be good at working on.

With the door finally open, Maura stepped forwards, Jane's hand pressed firmly against the small of her back. She was just a few steps inside when Jane commanded that she stop right there. The door closed.

"Assume the position," Jane said, sliding the lock in place.

"Jane, can we please stop this now. You've made your point." Maura argued, turning to face the detective. God, she looked sexy. Her hat tilted a little to the left. Every inch of her reeked of sexual provocation.

"Palms against the wall, Dr Isles, or do I need to take you down the station?" Jane cocked a brow. "Ya know, I am doing you a favour here, Maur."

"A favour?" she argued. Giving in, she turned and placed her hands against the wall. "Just what crime have I actually committed?"

Officer Rizzoli placed a booted foot between Maura's feet and gently tapped until the stance widened. She smirked to herself as she took in the sight. The green dress Maura had chosen that day rose slightly upward on firm thighs. Toned calves led to impressive heels that no doubt were made by some fancy named designer. "Let's start with interfering in a police investigation."

"I was not interfering, I was…" Jane's hands landed on her shoulders. They moved slowly up into her hair, searching for any concealed weapon. Maura melted into the touch.

"Wasting police time? Dragging my partner and I back down to that store again," she continued as her hands moved, down and around the Doctor's neck and shoulders. Rizzoli pressed herself against Maura as her hands swept the length of her arms, dragging back on the underside. Maura held her breath, expecting and hoping that her hands would move elsewhere.

"Wasting police time!? I was trying to he—" Her rant was cut off when Jane's hands swept around her ribcage and covered her breasts. "Jane?" Maura's voice had turned breathy.

"Detective," Jane reminded against the shell of her ear, her own voice dropping an octave. Maura felt her knees weaken.

"D-Detective…what…uh..." Jane's hands moved lower. Over the plane of her torso, pressing firmly downwards before sweeping around and across the doctors back. She could feel every muscle tense and release. Maura's breathing accelerating at her touch.

"You've been very ill-disciplined, Dr Isles." The husky voice spoke slowly as fingers pinched at her dress, inching it slowly upwards. "And that by itself deserves punishment, doesn't it?"

"I have been no such thing, but if you see fit to bestow a punishment on me, then…well," Jane dropped to her knees, her palms wrapping around the bare ankle and gliding upwards. Maura's breath hitched. "I…can't…I _won't_ stop you," she admitted. She held her breath and waited. Jane would do one of two things. Stop right now and play it off as a joke, or…move it forward now that she had permission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Before she knew what was happening, Maura had reversed. No longer were her palms against the wall, but her back was. There was no time to process how this had happened because she was fully focused on the lips of one Detective Jane Rizzoli that were currently crushed against her own. Jane's hat fell by the wayside, knocked to the floor as Maura's fingers tangled through her hair, loosening it from the tie that constrained the wild mane.

It was a kiss that was filled with hunger. A kiss that had been wanting to happen for a long time. There were hands too, hands that gripped at her thighs, pulling her dress higher before she was lifted. Yoga-toned legs wrapped eagerly around the slim waist of the detective, the buckle of Jane's belt nudging persistently at her sensitive core with every movement Jane made. And they were moving, she realised this as the kiss broke for a few nanoseconds of time as each took a breath before plunging back in to duel tongues once more.

She went from upright to horizontal in moments, moments that passed in a blur. They would have to do this again so that she could contain the memory of it. She tugged at Jane's shirt, wrenching it free as the dark-haired cop held herself up with the strength of toned biceps. Hovering over the doctor, she leant down and kissed along the jawline to that point just below the ear that would have Maura whimpering, needy and wanting.

She had always assumed Jane to be somewhat of a prude when it came to sex, inhibited by a lifetime of Catholic guilt and inadequate men. Now, she realised, all Jane had needed was permission. Her touch was firm, not hesitant. She was commanding, not dominating. Her kisses were like velvet as they inched down her neck, her lips sucking gently on the bony clavicle that jutted out.

Maura slid her own palms under the barrier of Jane's shirt. That first touch of skin sent shivers down her spine, or was that Jane's hand that had slipped beneath her and was slowly tugging on the zipper? She forced herself to focus and pushed at Jane to sit up.

"What? Are you ok? Is this…not what—" Confusion mapped Janes face as Maura wriggled.

"What? No, I just need…to get out…of this…dress." She finally managed to pull it free, over her head. She was torn with whether to fold it neatly (It was a Stella McCartney original after all) or… She tossed it to the floor and reached for Jane once more. Jane held firm though, leaning back on her knees she finally took in the form that was Maura Isles.

They had undressed together before, but she wasn't looking then, not really. Not like this, openly admiring her. She was amazing; firm and yet soft. She always understood that Maura had great taste and loved fashion. That clearly included her underwear too, and now, Jane had a new appreciation for it.

Maura relaxed back, resting on her elbows. She was enjoying the appraising once-over that Jane was giving her, but she was also very aroused. "Didn't you promise a _full_ body search, Officer?" She watched Jane from hooded eyes as she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. One by one, each button revealed a little more. To Maura's disappointment this impromptu strip wasn't going to be the anticipated moment of reveal. There was a vest beneath it. Jane threw the shirt behind her though, and in one swift move, raised the vest to reveal perfect and arousal-inspiring abs.

"Was this your plan, Doctor?" She smirked down at Maura and lowered herself, leaving no space between them as her lips found Maura's and her left hand found the _rack of God_. Her mouth travelled along the now well-worn pathway of Maura's neck. She licked along the clavicle until she was at the centre of Maura's chest. She kissed down the centre, pressing her own centre against Maura, undulating hips finding a rhythm together.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Detective."

Maura's hands were lost, they didn't know what to do, where to touch, and so she let them lie against the comforter, gripping the material between her hands as her torso arched and twitched, whilst her nerve endings searched for solace.

Jane had a decision to make, left first, or right. She went left and wrapped her lips around the stiffened nipple, biting down gently as Maura arched and whimpered. She did it again and got the same reaction, spurring her on to try other things. With every sound Maura made, Jane grew in confidence. Turning her attention to the other breast, she let her hand wander to where she was aching to touch.

Ghosting her fingers downwards, she bypassed the undulating hips until she found a soft but firm thigh to stroke and tease, bringing her fingers ever closer. Maura writhed and moaned with pleasure.

"Don't tease me, not now, Jane," she pleaded, knowing Jane couldn't say no to her. She had used that little bit of knowledge on many occasions in the past, but right now, in this very moment, she wasn't 100% sure Jane wouldn't surprise her.

"Now, Doctor Isles, aren't we the impatient one." She smirked before bringing their mouths together once more. Her fingers moved higher, floating against silk material that was wet against her touch. She heard the soft groan leave her throat the second she had felt it: Maura's arousal.

Intentions to make Maura wait flew out of the window as she slipped her hand beneath the material and found the slick pool of desire that only proved how right she had been. She had seen the rainbow flag stickers on the first day they had gone to the coffee shop, but it was only after the third incident that she realised what these women were up to. She knew, or at least, she hoped she knew that Maura would be interested in the possibility of something being in the coffee to make these women act out. She also knew that if she was right about the way in which Maura looked at her these days, then her intelligent brain would come up with a way to use all the information Jane gave her, to bring them to this moment.

Fingers dipped between the silk and the silky soft skin, searching lower and lower until she found her mark. Caressing and stroking, pressure mounting, bringing forth curses and sounds Jane Rizzoli had only ever heard alone in her own bedroom.

Maura Isles coming apart beneath her touch was almost more than she could take. She ground down against the firmness of muscle, the warm thigh acting as the perfect place to gain leverage over her own growing need to climax. Only then, on the peak of her own orgasm did she find herself plunged into the warm, silky depths of her lover, urging her with unspoken acts to join her and topple from the precipice.

~R&I~

The room looked like a jumble sale that had been turned upside down in a whirlwind. Items of clothing and underwear hung from drawer knobs and chairs, the floor littered with a discarded dress, shoes and boots. The bed clothes, once pristine and smoothly laid out on the bed was now tangled across two entwined and satiated bodies.

"So," Maura said, rolling onto her side and tucking herself into Jane. "Are you ever going to tell me what Crowe said to make you punch him?"

Jane laughed and kissed the side of her head. "Let's just say, he deserved it and won't ever be doing what we just did." She grinned and then sat up, the sheet falling away. "So, coffee?"

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I enjoyed the experience and might write another one. For links to my books, visit my profile. Claire**


End file.
